


A Noella Carol

by Hannabeth8



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Character Introduction, Christmas, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Out of Character, Secret Children, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first story of what I hope would be a Christmas tradition. This is mostly a character introduction of Noella and Holly Marley, the twin daughters of Jacob Marley and Ebenezer Scrooge; they and their older brother Joseph Marley, try to keep their hopes intact while faced with prejudice in 1820's London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Noella Carol

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually inspired by a fic by Darklady called Christmas is a Humbug, go check it out; it's actually really good. Here it is http://archiveofourown.org/works/291113.
> 
> Out of all of the fic I have written in the past few years, this one is the one I'm nervous about the most, since I'm tackling such a classic. 
> 
> I might only make these around the holidays

With Noella Marley, no holiday made her as nervous as christmas.

 

While she doesn't even hate the holiday (in fact she and her twin sister were born on Christmas Day,) it seemed that she was often on edge during Christmas."

 

It wasn't the gifts, or the people saying Merry Christmas that made her feel this way, or was it even going to church; even though she would often try to not attract too much attention to herself. 

 

No the one thing she dreaded the most, was visiting people; specifically the fear that they would find out that she was a seahorse child.

 

So her parents would often try to hide it, whether it was with make up, sleeves, or wearing long clothing.

 

One evening in the counting room, Noella was sitting by the window and watching the snow fall from the sky; while her pama Ebenezer was counting money.

 

With Ebenezer, he had short curly blond hair, ice blue eyes, wore a dark grey outfit, and had a young and handsome look to him.

 

With Noella, she has long curly blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and wore a dark red dress; many say that she looks like a elegant and beautiful doll.

 

Ebeneezer then looked up and noticed that Noella was shivering and shaking.

 

"Noella are you okay, are you feeling cold?"

 

"No I'm fine, just a brief chill that's all."

 

"Well it'll still be safe to wear your cloak."

 

"Okay pama."

 

Noella then grabbed a blue cloak, and placed it over her; and she had felt more warmer.

 

She then went back to her chair, and went back to looking at the snow.

 

Soon there was a knock on the door.

 

"Could you get that my dear Noella?"

 

"Okay pama."

 

Noella then got up from the chair, and walked to the door; and adjusted her cloak before opening the door.

 

She noticed that it was two gentlemen from the church, who came by.

 

"Hello young Ms, may we come in?"

 

But before Noella could say anything, the two went in anyway.

 

"We hate to interrupt, but we would like to ask if you could maybe give some money to the poor."

 

Soon Ebenezer stopped counting money, and got up from his chair.

 

He then walked towards them and pushed them out the door.

 

"You'll get nothing from me, I bid thee good day."

 

He then shut the door on them.

 

Noella then noticed that her pama seem distressed.

 

"Are you okay, pama?"

 

"I'm fine Noella, just tired of all these hypocrites. They say they care for their fellow man, but then they turn around and treat you and your siblings as if you're nothing."

 

"Well I'm just glad they didn't find out about my seahorse mark."

 

The young man then sighed a deep sigh and picked up his little girl.

 

"That is true dearie, that is true."

 

Ebenezer then walked over to the chair by the fireplace, still holding his daughter.

 

Soon the door opened, and Ebenezer's life & business partner Jacob Marley; as well as Noella's twin sister Holly Scrooge and their older brother Joseph Marley, walked into the counting house.

 

Jacob had short brown hair, green eyes, wore a dark brown outfit, and also had a young and handsome look to him.

 

With Holly, she looked excatly like Noella except with green eyes; and wore a short sleeved green dress, and a lavender cloak.

 

Joseph was the spitting image of his father, with his pama's eyes; and had an outfit similar to his papa.

 

"Hello pama, we got todays collection; and we managed to avoid the beggars."

 

"Excellent my dear boy, I'm sure you'll do well and hopefully run the business."

 

"Thanks pama."

 

"How's my beautiful Holly?"

 

"I'm doing well pama, the snow flakes look ever so beautiful today."

 

"That they do, come up here with Noella and I."

 

"Okay pama."

 

Mary then walked and sat to the chair next to Noella and Ebenezer.

 

"So how was collecting the money with papa and Joseph?"

 

"It went well, I got to pick up the coins that fell on the ground.''

 

''Excellent Holly, I knew I could count on you."

 

"Thanks pama."

 

"Today is Christmas eve isn't it papa?"

 

"Yes it is Holly."

 

"Pama, I was wondering; will you be seeing your family this year?"

 

"No since I have no family to go to, ever since I lost my dear sister."

 

"Will you be joining papa and us, this year?"

 

"I'm sorry Holly, but it'd be too dangerous."

 

"I know, I just wish we could spend Christmas together as a family."

 

"Well hopefully someday that will happen."

 

Soon there was a knock on the door.

 

"I'll get it."

 

Joseph then walked to the door, and open it to find a young man; holding an envelope.

 

"Special delivery for a Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge."

 

"Okay, thank you sir."

 

Joseph then grabbed the envelope and handed the man a single coin, before closing the door.

 

"Here's a letter for you pama."

 

Joseph then handed his pama the envelope.

 

Ebenezer then opened the envelope and read the letter.

 

_"Dear Ebenezer Scrooge_

_We would like to invite your business partner, to spend the holidays with us._

_Since we have heard a lot about him, we decided to invite him to join us; and hopefully talk business._

_We hope he decides to join us, and also bring your young assistants as well._

_With love_

_Fran."_

 

"What does it say pama?"

 

"It says that they wanted Jacob to join them for the holidays."

 

"Who's it from?"

 

"It says it's from my sister, but something doesn't add up."

 

"What doesn't add up?"

 

"Fran has been dead for a few years, and whenever I visited my family in the past, I never really mentioned anything about Jacob."

 

"So it could be a trap."

 

"Wait a minute, there's a address attached to it."

 

Joseph then looked at the address.

 

"Wait, that's St. Paul's cathedral."

 

"Why would someone want us to go there."

 

"I think the reason is obvious, because they probably have a plan to hurt you three."

 

"So what do we do."

 

"We head home, and stay there for as long as we need to."

 

"Okay."

 

After they left the counting house, they began walking as fast as possible.

 

"Has anyone spotted us?"

 

"I don't think so."

 

Noella soon noticed that people were staring at them, whispering things behind their backs; and some even laughed at them.

 

Then after someone threw a snowball at her, she started to panic.

 

"WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED, RUN!"

 

Noella then started running as fast as she could.

 

"Poor Noella, she hasn't been the same since she was thrown into the thames river last spring."

 

After finally arriving home, they noticed that Noella was already there, looking absolutly terrified.

 

Jacob then unlocked the door, and picked up Noella before heading inside.

 

"Don't worry sweetie, it's okay."

 

"I'll get her to bed."

 

Jacob then carried Noella up to her room, and gently placed her on her bed.

 

"Are you okay Noella?"

 

Noella then hid under the covers and was shaking like a leaf.

 

"I'll let you rest okay."

 

Jacob then walked downstairs, where the others were.

 

"How is she?"

 

"She's okay, she's hiding under the covers; and a bit scared."

 

"I'll go talk to her."

 

Ebenezer then walked up to Noella's room, and sat next to her.

 

"Noella, are you okay?"

 

Noella then held on to her pama for dear life, and there were tears down her face.

 

"Why do they treat us like this, pama?"

 

"Because the world is sadly a cruel and unforgiving place, especially to children like you, Holly, or Joseph."

 

"But what about the other rich people that say that we look beautiful."

 

"Well many just say that because they just see you as a status symbol and not as a person."

 

"Really."

 

"Well most of them do."

 

"When will more people see us as their equal, pama?"

 

"I don't know, Noella; but hopefully it will be soon."

 

"I hope so as well, pama."

 

Soon Noella hugged her pama, and after he left; she changed to her nightware, and went to bed.

 

Ebenezer then walked down stairs to the living room, where Jacob was looking at the fireplace.

 

"I guess Joseph and Holly are asleep as well."

 

"Yes."

 

Ebenezer then laid down on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling.

 

"Jacob, it's moments like this that I realize that if I have never taken that unholy potion; we wouldn't have to lie or keep more secrets than we have to."

 

"I know, but to be honest I can't imagine life without them; especially Noella."

 

"I feel the same way, but what really gets me is that one minute people say they care for their fellow man; then soon they

refer to our children as 'children of sin' even though they did nothing wrong. It's especially worse at Christmas time."

 

"I guess the holiday is starting to lose its appeal?"

 

"It's getting close, it's just becoming a mask that people use to hide their prejudice. But I see through it"

 

He then burried his face in his hands and sighed a frustrated sigh.

 

"Are you okay Ebenezer?"

 

"I'm fine, I'm just tired, I'm tired of all of this; I feel as if I'm at the end of my rope."

 

"Don't worry, I'm here for you, we'll just need to hang on, keep our chin up, and pray for better days."

 

"But when will that day come, Jacob?"

 

"I don't know, it probably won't be in our lifetime; but it'll hopefully be in theirs."

 

"I hope so as well Jacob."

 

Ebenezer then rested his head on Jacob's shoulder, as they were both watching the fireplace.

 

"I seem to have the worst luck on Christmas, like every year since childhood; life seems to kick me down."

 

"Well I can think of one moment where you didn't have bad luck."

 

"When was that?"

 

"The night Noella and Holly were born."

 

"I guess you're right, while our lives would be easier without them; I simply cannot imagine our lives without them."

 

"I can't as well."

 

Soon Ebenezer frowned and looked towards the window.

 

"Jacob I want to ask you something."

 

"What's that?"

 

"Will most of the upper class ever see children like ours as something besides some fashion accessory or a status symbol?"

 

Jacob just sat there in silence.

 

"I don't know, I hope so; but realistically I highly doubt it."

 

"Well I'm going to bed, good night Jacob."

 

"Good night."

 

After standing outside for a bit and lost in his thoughts, Jacob went to bed as well, with both of them hoping and dreaming of a brighter future for them, and their children.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year, and sorry if I messed up on a classic. 
> 
> I'll actually also be writting a Les Seahorse Enfants fic, since it was actually during Christmas when Cosette was taken in by Jean Valjean, so stay tuned


End file.
